


Isela

by twostartownes



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen, i was good at writing for 0.2 seconds, yeah thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twostartownes/pseuds/twostartownes
Summary: If Duncan wasn't there to save Tabris and she got captured a second time. Never wrote a conclusion to this tiny thing but oh well.





	Isela

Isela sat in the cage like a wild animal. This time they made sure she had no other way of escaping. Her blood still boiled. She pictured at least 30 different ways of how she could maybe manage to wrestle a sword from one of the guards to kill the rest. But all of them involved her losing a limb or two. The odds were against her this time. Nothing she learned for her mother could help her escape this. “Maybe this was for the best” she thought. After all, she probably deserved what was coming to her for the harm she caused her friends and family in the long run, now that she had made the entire Alienage more of a target than before. That’s the thing with humans. One elf kills the arl’s son and the whole elven race is considered murderers. They didn’t hate Isela for killing a few nobles, they hated all elves. So what if one had the gall to stand up for their people, everyone was already condemned.    
  
Isela didn’t mind however. This wasn’t a bad way to die and at least she could say she died with no regrets. Thinning out the herd of pampered human nobles, showing them that elves weren’t going to be pushed around for once, hell, she didn’t even have to get married to a man she couldn’t care less for. She was still restless though. She always was. Though she was ready to accept her death, she still didn’t want to die like cattle. Hanged for the whole city of humans to see, like a spectacle. Remembered as laughing stock. The poor little elven girl who thought she deserved better than dirt. No. She had to die in battle and out of this dog cage. Just like her mother did.

**Author's Note:**

> goth sword lesbian angery in cage


End file.
